Not My Jean!
by Jaegerslut
Summary: Marco is confronted with a titan, and when he falls hard, he's confused. His world changed suddenly and he finds himself with a Jean unlike any other. But this Jean explains that Marco is dead, and starts to believe that he isn't real.


The titans had found their way into Trost, and were slowly moving, building up their numbers. The plan was to take back Trost, by using Eren and his titan shifting abilities. It was all up to them to distract the titans away from Eren so he could go about putting this plan into action, but everything seemed so complicated.

Marco followed closely along with his comrades, who were moving from one building to the next. He had split up with Jean, but he was sure to meet up with him afterwards. That is, if he made it out alive.

_No, you must not think like that! Of course I'm going to make it, right? _Clearing his mind, Marco shot off into another direction as order, in charge of taking care of a stray titan. "Don't let it get pass you!' The man ordered and Marco nodded. This was his chance to make something of himself, and he was going to do just that. Maybe even make all his friends proud of him.

He moved off to the side of the titan, and dipped down in front and up onto the other building. Turning quickly, he checked to see if it had noticed him, but he was disappointed in the end. He landed on the titan's shoulder, which caught it's attention as it turned and tried to grab him, but he was quicker. Leaping off the side of the titan, he quickly pulled himself out of range of attack, before curving around. The titan seemed to still not be that interested in him, so he knew what he had to do.

Hooking the grapples onto it's shoulders, he used the gas to gain speed. With correct timing and quick examining, he swung his blades into the nape of it's neck, cutting out a large chunk of it. The body fell and burned away, he knew, but he was already gone, not wanting to stay and watch.

Marco rounded the corner in a hurry, wanting to meet up with his team, but was soon face to face with another titan. Panicking, he grappled onto a rooftop though he lost his balance in landing and rolled instead. Taking deep breathes, he watched the titan turn slowly, it's large eyes gazing at him and mouth gaping open. It's arm raised and immediately dropped without resistance at him, but he rolled away.

Standing up and running off to the side, he looked around for anyone nearby, but he soon realized he was completely alone on this. His maneuver gear was also broken from his crash landing, so he had to use the rooftops to navigate away, now with the titan hot on his tracks. This was it, he wasn't going to make it out of this one, but he sure was willing to try.

He saw an opportunity to jump across the buildings, a short distance. His eyes widened though when the titan ran, it's hand colliding into him. A startled scream escaped him as he was sent flying, crashing into the roof and rolling across it. He reached the end and fell over the edge, falling straight to the ground.

* * *

Coughing and wiping the blood from his face, Marco sat up slowly, groaning in pain. He looked around, the air he was breathing seemed toxic and strangely different. He struggled to stand, but finally found his feet planted firmly on the ground while he leaned against a building. He couldn't hear anything but the falling of pebbles from destroyed buildings, and he could only see debris that was floating about.

He couldn't breathe right and the smell was making him sick. Dismembered bodies lay close to him, but he didn't dare look at him, for it pained him to know that his friends where dead. HIs whole right side was in pain, and he could only find blood on that side of his face. Blinking as his head spun, he coughed and swallowed the dryness in his throat.

There wasn't a single person insight, and that made his insides churn with worry. He couldn't be the only one out here, as he couldn't see any titans. Unable to reach the rooftop to scout the area, he had to walk on numb legs. It was difficult, with a heavy weight only on his left side. He wanted to stay off his leg for a while, but it was nearly impossible.

Rounding the corner, he stole a glance in both directions, but either side was empty. He sighed, trying to find his way back to the wall, yet he still couldn't see well through the polluted air. Wandering about, he limped as he went, and held onto his possibly broken arm, eyes searching for any sign of life.

Voices caught his attention and he froze, snapping his head towards the sound. It seemed to be an argument of some sort, and he smiled, making his way as fast as he could. One of the voices sounded familiar, but he couldn't place the face or name.

"Hello?" Marco called, hoping his weak voice would reach them. It seemed it had, as they're conversation stopped and was silenced for a moment.

"Where are you?" It was that familiar voice again, but he still couldn't place it. Pushing that problem to the side, he only focused on being found. He needed medical treatment, and fast before it turned even more serious.

Marco cleared his throat, "I'm pretty close I think. To your right I suppose." He wasn't actually sure, as he could be on the opposite side, but he was going to go with his gut feeling. He could hear footsteps moving towards him and he smiled, relieved to have not been abandoned.

Through the fog emerged a face he was more than happy to see. His close friend who he admired a lot. But when he saw the look in his eyes, it pained him to just be standing there. Jean seemed as if he couldn't hold himself up as he looked at him.

"Marco?"


End file.
